


Неблагодарные

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Герои бывают очень разными





	Неблагодарные

Караванщики хлопотали каждый над своим: одни разводили костры и готовили ужин, вторые разбирали обозы, раскрывая тюки с товаром, третьи расставляли торговые палатки. Маленький трактир, вынесенный за городские стены нарочно для таких караванщиков, оказался переполнен. Его хозяйка, толстая нордка, ко всему относилась философски: прибыл караван из Эльсвейра – есть выручка, ушел караван – что ж, придется сидеть на хлебе и воде до следующего каравана…  
– Эй, ты, – крикнул стражник на воротах: он маялся бездельем. – Из тебя выйдет отличный коврик для ног!  
– А из тебя – угощение для зверья в пустоши, дубина, – ответила Рада. – Хочешь, каджит поможет с этим?  
Стражник недовольно фыркнул:  
– Неблагодарная кошатина! Да ты должна в ноги кланяться, что норды позволили хвостатой швали вроде вас тут торговать вашей скумой!  
Караван привез вовсе не только скуму – по правде говоря, торговать контрабандной скумой было довольно рискованно, поэтому Дж'Арди предпочитал возить ткани, пряности, затейливые игрушки, посуду и оружие тонкой выделки. Но Рада решила промолчать. Показала стражнику кулак – и ушла ставить свою палатку.  
Несколько крепких, хорошо вооруженных редгардов, по виду наемников, сразу же подошли к ней.  
– Пусть звезды осветят твой путь, – обратилась Рада к тому, кого она определила как предводителя. – Если у тебя есть монеты, друг, у каджита есть для тебя товар. Вот отменные ножны из кожи ледяного тролля, с серебряной чеканкой. А вот кинжал – хороший каджитский кинжал, он не подведет. Вот меч, сделанный по тайным канонам наших мастеров, который перерубает нордскую и даже двемерскую сталь…  
– Мне бы куртку, – заикнулся один из редгардов. Рада оценивающе взглянула на его могучую фигуру с широкими плечами.  
– Вот, – выбрала она из тюка. – Отменная бригандина со стальными пластинами и заклепками. Смотри, какой горжет!  
Редгарды обнаружили неплохие способности к торговле, судя по тому, как яростно они торговались, но в конце концов ушли из палатки Рады к обоюдному удовольствию: она продала им и куртку, и ножны, и мечи и ножи, и несколько поддоспешных рубах из тонкой кожи.  
«Интересно, – подумала Рада, – а если бы каджит предложил им куклу, кубок или мешочек пряностей? Может быть такое, что у этих бравых вояк где-то далеко есть дети или родня?»  
– Эй, торговка, – сказал ей один из редгардов. – Я бы на твоем месте нанял охрану понадежнее.  
– Что – разбойники шалят?  
– Какие там разбойники. Драконы! Они проснулись!  
– Ульфрик Буревестник разбудил их, – заметил второй.  
– Просто охрана с ними разве справится, – возразила Рада.  
– Может, и справимся, – гордо заявил предводитель.  
Он взглянул на Раду и осекся.  
Рада была сенч-рат – из тех, кто в случае бедствия или нападения берет на закорки двоих родичей поменьше ростом и несет как пушинку, и на бедре у нее висел тяжелый меч, такой же, как только что купил у нее сам предводитель. Назвать молодую караванщицу хрупкой или беззащитной означало погрешить против истины самым бессовестным образом. А дракон…  
Даже если драконы действительно пробудились, то против них нужен не воин, а герой.  
Торговля у Рады шла не то чтобы бойко – таких хороших покупателей, как наемники-редгарды, уже не было, однако она все же кое-что продала до наступления темноты, а затем свернула палатку и направилась в трактир.  
Он гудел как улей. Один столик заняли давешние наемники, другой – несколько данмеров, повсюду толпились каджиты из каравана Рады. Редгарды не солгали: о драконах не толковал только ленивый. Рада прислушалась: половина россказней, конечно, была в лучшем случае сильным преувеличением.  
Бард, вышедший на середину зала, конечно, не мог петь ни о чем другом.  
– Герой наш бесстрашный, он непобедим, – выводил бард тонким голосом,  
Так слушайте, норды, о славе его:  
Лишь кинешь ты клич – и придет Довакин…  
Песня обращалась к нордам, как будто других народов не бывало. Данмеры дружно поджали губы и что-то заворчали насчет трусливых нвахов. Редгарды снисходительно ухмылялись.  
«Почему Довакин должен вас спасать, бездельники? – подумала Рада. – Что вы Довакину, что вам Довакин?»  
Ей вспомнилось то, что она отчаянно старалась забыть.  
Голова казненного солдата Братьев Бури под плахой, на которую Рада положила собственную голову. Шею отрубили неровно – должно быть, в последние мгновения жизни солдату было очень, очень больно, глаза ему никто не закрыл, и из-под век тускло блестели мертвые зрачки.  
Ульфрик Буревестник. Немногие могли похвастаться, что ехали с ним в одной телеге! Рада припомнила его светлые, жестокие и неумолимые глаза и поежилась. Нет, он не был трусом. Но когда явился дракон, Ульфрик сбежал, бросив остальных, – не из трусости, а потому что не считал нужным. Те, кто сражался и умирал за него, не были его товарищами. Они были всего лишь средством, чтобы прийти к власти.  
Солдат Империи, который обещал Раде, что отправит ее прах в Эльсвейр. Ей так никто и не объяснил, в чем ее обвиняют, почему ее схватили и отправили на казнь.  
«Если кто-то может убивать драконов, это еще не значит, что он должен это делать ради вас, – ожесточенно решила Рада. – Спасать вас? Поищите дурака!»  
Последние слова она произнесла вслух, забывшись, и какой-то норд тут же напустился на нее:  
– Ах ты, кошка! Довакин придет и спасет нас, а ты, неблагодарная, смеешь называть его дураком! Да тебя первую надо было бы скормить дракону, ничтожество!  
Рада прикусила язык.  
Дурак – это еще ничего. Тот маг в Вайтране, помнится, придумал похлеще: Дуракин!  
Несколько дней прошло в торговых делах. Караванщики продали большую часть специй и тканей. Дж'Арди потирал руки, довольный, хотя вслух и ворчал, что выручка меньше, чем могла бы быть – народу маловато, должно быть, из-за дракона, и торгуются как не в себя.  
Торговались на самом деле не особенно яро, но скупали не дорогие игрушки, пряности и оружие, а солонину, ткани и прочее, что могло понадобиться беженцу. И одно это сказало Раде, что время грядет страшное.  
Хотя куда уж страшнее – война, разброд, разбой… еще и драконы.  
Она села, устроившись поудобнее, закрыла глаза, сосредоточилась. Этому научил ее Мастер. В ушах засвистел снеговой горный ветер, пахнуло сухим огнем и шелестящей чешуей – воспоминания с каждым мигом становились все живее.  
Ей не хотелось учиться тому, чему учил ее Мастер.  
Она была торговкой, вся ее жизнь проходила в дороге, и для нее было лучшей музыки, чем скрип колес и звон монет. Торговцы не бывают, не должны быть героями.  
И не хотят.  
Мастер понимал ее. Он и сам смог повернуть свою жизнь так, как ему хотелось, далеко не сразу. И не полностью. Иногда нужно делать, что должен, и будь что будет, сказал он ей.  
Но кто сказал, что она – должна?  
– Если у тебя есть монеты, друг, – начала она, завидев пожилого аргонианина, и вдруг сверху ударило звуком, который невозможно было спутать ни с чем другим.  
Ей не хотелось в это верить. Но лагерь торговцев моментально встал на дыбы.  
Кони ржали и безумно неслись куда-то, сбивая людей с ног и топча; люди тоже метались, переворачивая палатки и залезая под телеги. Поднялся крик. Кто мог – хватались за оружие, кто не мог – бежали не разбирая дороги, прятались где попало, женщины пытались укрыть детей.  
Дж'Арди сноровисто готовил мощный ростовой лук – за все время, что знала его Рада, он ни разу не промахнулся.  
А над всей этой суетой повис гигантский крылатый силуэт, и тень распахнутых крыльев упала на лица, как тень самой смерти.  
Тяжелая волна пламени накрыла палатки и телеги со всеми, кто находился в них и под ними. Из-под горящих телег начали выскакивать люди в охваченной огнем одежде, а новая струя пламени сбила их с ног, и многие уже не смогли подняться, в то время как иные катались по земле и срывали плащи. Страшный запах горящей плоти ударил в нос. Рада сжала меч в руке.  
Бесстрашный Дж'Арди прицелился и выпустил первую стрелу. Этого выстрела хватило бы многим, но от шкуры дракона стрела отскочила, как от камня. Дж'Арди это не обескуражило – он выстрелил еще и еще, наконец, стрела вонзилась в шипастую морду дракона…  
А потом дракон ударил его хвостом и окатил новой струей огня.  
– Дж'Арди! – закричала Рада и бросилась к другу на помощь, споткнулась и упала.  
Она поднялась на четвереньки, подхватывая меч и отворачиваясь, чтобы не видеть обгоревшее черное месиво, только что бывшее Дж'Арди – ее старым другом и товарищем…  
Мимо пронесся, спотыкаясь, человек в горящей куртке с маленьким ребенком на руках, запнулся и упал, и больше не шевелился. Из-под него вылез ребенок и тоже затих; обгоревшие волосенки трепыхались под ветром.  
Рада выпрямилась во весь рост.  
– Фус! Ро! Да! – выкрикнула она.  
Удар Туума прервал плавный и стремительный полет дракона; тот на миг застыл, а потом начал снижаться. Люди и каджиты вокруг разбегались врассыпную, пытаясь укрыться от чудовища, и только Рада побежала к нему.  
– Туум!  
Второй удар вышел слабым – искусства Рады не хватало на два туума подряд, и все же он на мгновение сбил дракона с толку, и тогда Рада подскочила и всадила меч в его шею. Дракон мотал головой, Рада не выпускала рукоять, загоняя клинок глубже в драконье мясо, ноги ее бились об землю. Рука с хрустом переломилась, обжигая болью, Рада заорала, но пальцы не разжала. Плащ и штаны на ней горели, и под ними горела шерсть, – Рада почти не замечала боли, и все, чего она хотела, это продвинуть клинок еще чуть-чуть, так, чтобы перерезать горло врага…  
Несмотря на боль, она вдруг почувствовала себя в силах крикнуть еще раз.  
– Туум!  
Дракон дернул головой и, вместо того, чтобы сбросить Раду, насадился на лезвие шеей глубже – до самой гарды. В глубине его горла что-то захрипело и забулькало, огромное туловище содрогнулось и начало заваливаться, придавив собой Раду так, что у нее захрустело еще и колено…  
Она задергалась, силясь вылезти из-под его туши, и вместе с болью ее затопило уже знакомое, странно приятное и болезненное чувство – как будто все ее существо напитывалось силой.  
Может быть, именно поглощение души дракона добавило Раде сил, чтобы выбраться и откатиться подальше.  
А потом наступила тьма.  
Когда Рада пришла в себя, она лежала в полуразбитой повозке, накрытой остатками обгоревшей палатки. Рядом с ней валялись другие раненые и обожженные.  
– Ты родилась в рубашке, каджитка, – обратился к ней наемник-редгард, должно быть, умевший лечить раны. – Оказаться так близко к дракону и не сгореть! Так, где болит?  
– Рука сломана, – прошептала Рада. – И нога…  
– Ногу я перевязал.  
– А где Довакин? – вдруг спросил кто-то из раненых.  
Все вдруг шумно загомонили.  
– Каджитка, – окликнул Раду другой человек, – ты ведь его видела, верно? Огромный могучий нордский воин, как из легенд, – он такой, да?  
– Нордский, – передразнил его лекарь-редгард. – Это кто-то из наших, как пить дать! Вы, норды, давно выродились и погрязли в междоусобице, и лучшие воины Тамриэля сейчас редгарды!  
– А я говорю – норд! Только норд может быть Драконорожденным!  
– Оставьте вы его в покое, – сказала Рада. – Может быть, Довакин и не хочет, чтобы…  
– Молчи, шерстяной коврик! Вы, каджиты, не ведаете благодарности, – закашлялся раненый. – Это ж надо додуматься – не хочет! Какой герой не хочет, чтобы его чествовали?  
– Если это настоящий данмер, а не один из вас, жалкие нвахи, – проскрипел еще один голос, – то чествовать его должны соплеменники, от вас ему почести не нужны!  
– Данмер? Не смеши! Герои сейчас остались только среди меров высокого рода, – уверенно произнес страшно обгоревший альтмер, лишившийся руки.  
– И только неблагодарный каджит…  
– Каджит видел Довакина, – собравшись с силами, сказала Рада. – Но вы его уже не найдете.  
– Почему? Как? Кто это? Это же норд, да? Редгард? Альтмер? Имперец? Кто это?  
Рада потянула паузу, усмехнувшись.  
– Он скрылся в пещерах, – сказала она. – Это фалмер.


End file.
